


Season 8 outline

by Aegon_blackfyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegon_blackfyre/pseuds/Aegon_blackfyre
Summary: This fic is just an outline for what I thought Game Of Thrones season 8 should have been. So anyone who wants to write this out can just credit me as I'am not a good enough writer to bring it to life.





	Season 8 outline

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being only over 700 hundred words

It begins with episode 2 and 3. The first change is where Sansa and all the citizens go instead of the crypts Jon says that should head down to moat cailin its far enough away to be safe while still being dependable from Lannister attacks. The second change is when the crew are planning their attack bran doesn’t pull that shit saying the Night king wants to wipe out the worlds memories instead he stays quiet while they plan that night though bran has dream in which he can see’s the Night king on his horse overlooking Winterfell he tries hiding but he’s noticed but instead grabbing bran like he did last time he just stares at him with his blue eyes almost turning back to their original grey. A grey bran is very familiar with. Bran wakes up in the middle of the night from this but instead telling Jon or Dany that Night king is here he instead goes to the godswood and connects to the Wierwood in the center of the godswood and gets a vision of some children in forest standing next to some massive wierwood trees near some water in doing this though bran also gets overwhelmed and goes into comatose state. He’s discovered by some unsullied doing rounds around the castle who then rush to find the queen and instead find the King of the North and Mother of Dragons having some fun before the possible end. The third change is instead bran and Sam dropping the massive parent bomb on Jon right before the possible last battle for humanity and you know fucking Jon and Dany’s relationship and screwing with Jon’s mental state they decide to hold off on that little earth shattering tidbit for the time being. After going and seeing bran in his coma with Dany Jon reminisces about his last day at Winterfell before leaving for the nights watch and saying goodbye to Bran while Lady Stark said that it should have been  
him.

Eventually Theon volunteers himself and his men to escort bran to moat cailin. The fourth change is during the battle instead of Jon running to the godswood he  
sees Jorah die and rushes to help Dany fight while the night king heads to the godswood uninterrupted the scene of him walking to wierwood tree is the same as is Arya getting the drop on him but instead of the catspaw killing him it shatters as a sick crack is heard as Arya’s body is thrown against the wall with Arya’s last thoughts being about his eyes and their familiarity. The fifth change is during the battle Brienne takes an ax to side when she saves Podrick from a wight realizing this the end Brienne tells Jamie and Podrick to leave but they stay steadfast eventually Podrick is told by Jamie and Brienne to leave and fight for another day brienne also tries to convince Jamie and but he stays steadfast and helps brienne carrying her to the crypts where she dies from her injuries Jamie then picks up their swords and looks up to see Ned’s statue and makes a remark about how even in death Eddard stark is still judging him. He then opens the door and rushes death himself. The battle eventually ends when the night king puts his hand on the wierwood tree and gets the same vision as bran got but instead of getting overwhelmed he just steps back and smiles he then pulls back forces to recover allowing Jon and dany get the dragons and pick people up and burn a ring around Winterfell. Slowing them enough to fly to moat cailin but as their leaving Jon sees Arya’s corpse and loses it burning almost all of the land around Winterfell but he can’t bring himself to burn his home eventually dany calms him down and they fly away but as the fly away Jon sees a shadow above in the clouds. Jon realizing that it’s the night king fly's up to meet him but instead of fighting they just look at each other in Jon’s eyes anger and hatred that would make Maegor and Aerys proud and in the Night king eyes cold and calculating eyes that would make Tywin shake in his boots.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a quick end note I have been seeing a lot of toxic people lately calling out people like AFCBrandon and Sleepy_Moon29 and all I have to say is that I stand with Sleepy and Brandon and not with people like firesign who treat rape and trauma as a excuse to cuck Jon


End file.
